


Chest Rug

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Hair Kink, M/M, Thor has a hairy chest in this just go with it, Waxing, can't write a fic without anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can't get over the concept of body hair removal, since he's so proud of his own personal chest-rug. Steve decides to grow his in too, then somehow sexy times ensue!</p><p>Kinda ridiculous concept I suppose but I'm a big fan of chest hair and this was partly inspired by Chris Evans' naturally hairy chest as opposed to the sleek shiny manboobs he sports in Captain America. </p><p>Seriously if Marvel let them grow it all in for the next movie I would just never leave the cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Rug

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt:
> 
> The one thing that irks me about Thor in the movies is that aside from his head, he's basically body hair-less. Seeing as he's a massive muscular testosterone-laden paragon of dark ages-style manliness, it only makes sense to me that he'd be quite a bit more hirsute. 
> 
> And since Thor is quite proud of every aspect of his physique, even this age of waxing and shaving is not enough to make him think of manscaping his body hair all away. 
> 
> Cue someone - Jane, Tony, Natasha, Clint, whoever - becoming not only smitten by Thor's fantastic body and lovely self, but also his glorious golden chest-rug/happy trail/assorted other body hair. 
> 
> Tl;dr, Thor is a big blonde hairy bear-man and someone (or everyone!) finds it ridiculously hot. Sexytimes ensue.
> 
> Marvellous Betaing and encouragement from [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/%20)

"But, _why_?"   
Thor could not get his head around this.  
"I had thought you Midgardians were just less potent than I. Why would you remove such a sign of your male virility?"  
  
Tony, Steve and Clint exchanged looks, silently hoping someone else could try to explain. They were on their way to have their chests waxed, and after asking where they were going, Thor was having a hard time understanding the concept. Bruce half-watched the four of them argue over the rims of his glasses before shaking his head like he always did and turning back to his crossword.  
  
"Do you wish to look more feminine?" Thor was utterly perplexed.   
"No, oh my god. Thor. Look, maybe _ these guys_ get waxed to look pretty, but I _have_ to do it cause otherwise it gets all caught up in the ol' battery pack." Tony tapped the glowing ring just visible through his faded grey ACDC T-shirt.   
  
That seemed to just about satisfy Thor, but he turned to the others.   
"And you, Hawkeye? A hunter such as yourself on Asgard would never dream of doing such a thing!"   
Clint frowned. "Uh, I started doing it when I was in the circus, and sometimes it gets caught when I'm using the bow. And hey, the ladies love it." He winked for emphasis.   
  
Thor looked baffled again. He shook his head.  
"The women on _Asgard_ would not be impressed. They would say you were like a child!"  
Clint didn't say anything to that, just looked to Tony with a bemused _'_ _the nerve of this guy!'_ expression.  
  
"Well what about you, Steve? Surely you are not so vain as they?"  
Steve didn't know how to respond. "Well, I don't think Clint's being necessarily _vain_ , and I mean, hairs could really hurt if they got caught in a bow."  
"But you do not use a bow."  
"No, but,"  
"And you do not bare your chest as a warrior. Neither does Clint!"  
"Well, no, but... well, I... used to. I mean back when I did the USO tours..." He trailed off.  
"Steve used to be in calendars." Tony finished for him. Steve blushed. He was in one calendar that had been sold to promote war bonds. It had been somewhat popular amongst housewives. Tony had only found out about it recently and had been torturing him over it ever since.  
  
"And?"   
"So they liked me to have a smooth chest. I never really asked why. I used to shave it but when I woke up in this century these guys took me to Madame Jo Jo's instead."   
Thor frowned, still unconvinced.  
  
"What about you, Bruce?" Bruce looked up and shrugged just as he always did when confronted with other peoples arguments.  
"I don't do anything. Just... let it... be."  
"Well he's an old hippy. Plus if you waxed him it might hurt so much he might... " _get mad_."" Tony actually punctuated it with air quotes.  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Do you not agree that the removal of such a marker of virility is preposterous, Bruce?"   
"I just think everyone should do what they want to do."   
  
"Hmm. And what about the rest of your hair?" He looked to the other three once more.  
"Well, I wax just about everything, as Pepper can attest." Tony quipped, eager to get to their appointment. "Sorry to cut this short - pardon the pun - but we'd better get going or we'll be late."  
"Hell yeah, we don't want to be late for Lenska. She is _mean_." Clint shivered. He knew better than to keep a russian lady waiting.  
  
Thor looked thoroughly disapproving. He shook his head and sighed.  
"I do not understand." With that he turned back to the funnies page he'd been trying to decipher with Clint's help as the three of them made their way out.  
  
A few hours later, Thor was in the kitchen with Bruce eating a Hungry Man meal ("I am indeed a hungry man, Bruce! How excellent!") when the three of them came home.   
"Ah! Have you returned less manly than when you left?" Thor crowed. Steve couldn't help but notice the V-neck shirt Thor had changed into since the morning which showed off his thick, dark blonde chest hair.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm so weak! Delilah what have you done?!" He raised his fists in the air. Steve and Clint chuckled and Thor, as always, looked confused. His expression changed when he noticed tiny spots of blood on Tony's shirt.   
  
"Tony, are you hurt?"   
"I was just kidding, Thor. Samson and Delilah? She cut off his hair and then he was reduced to a pre-serum Steve? Oh wait I guess you didn't have the bible up in Asgard. Or did you? Woah, now that's a philosophical one."  
"Tony do not mock me." Thor gently warned, as only a mythical prince could.  
"It's cause you're bleeding, Tony." Clint helpfully revealed.  
"Oh! Ha, wow you really have never waxed, have you?"  
"It causes you to _bleed_? And you do this voluntarily? If your enemies ever found out about this they would roundly mock you!"  
It was Tony's turn to look incredulous. He gave up.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. Make sure he doesn't start gluing hair to things." Tony swept past Clint and Steve and out of the room.  
  
Steve tried not to look at that patch of hair.  
  
The next day, Steve found Thor in the gym. He'd been helping him with modern gym technology, since there weren't a huge amount of bilgesnipe to hunt on Midgard and he was eager to keep as fit as he could. Thor was running on a treadmill, sans shirt, watching an old episode of Hercules on the TV. He jumped off when he noticed Steve, who suddenly realised he'd just been standing there for at least five minutes, watching him run.  
  
"Steven!" Thor cried, rubbing a towel over that chest. Steve tried not to stare.   
"Hey Thor! Did you want me to spot you?"  
"That would be wonderful! I hung up all your opponents already." He gestured over to a neat row of punching bags hanging from their reinforced beam.   
"Thank you, Thor." Steve was genuinely touched. As strong as he was, he hadn't always been so, and it was slightly thrilling to have the evidence of another man's strength laid out before him.   
  
They moved over to the weight bench, Thor assuming the position and immediately lifting a 400lb weight as if it was made of packing foam. He lifted it a few times, Steve trying not to gawp at his chest muscles bunching and moving underneath that hair , before placing it back and asking Steve to add more weight.   
  
Thor was stronger than Steve in this kind of exercise and anything involving dead weight, Steve was faster and had better resistance, and they often helped each other train since one could help the other in areas he was lacking. Steve enjoyed spending time with Thor, having someone else around who was just about as lost as he was, albeit in different ways. They helped each other there, too, Steve filling Thor in on some fundamental aspects of Midgardian life that hadn't changed since the forties, the two of them discovering other things together. Steve smiled at the memory of Thor extolling the virtues of Pop Tarts to him and making him try half a dozen different flavours over the course of a single breakfast.  
  
Steve realised his mind had wandered and he'd taken far too long fetching those weights. Thor was sitting on the bench, looking at him curiously.   
"What troubles you, Steve?"  
"Oh! Nothing, I was just in a world of my own."  
"Like me in Asgard!"   
"Ha... I guess." Steve smiled. Suddenly, Thor was reaching out and touching him at the neck of his T-shirt.  
"Steve! There's hair on your chest! Did you not have it removed by the Madame?"  
Steve felt a slight blush, not helped by Thor's gentle rubbing at the very top of his chest.   
"I, uh, after what you said the other day, I decided to let it grow in. Why not?" He shrugged, self consciously trying not to seem self conscious and only appearing more so.  
  
Thor positively beamed. "Then let me see!" He stood up and yanked Steve up with one hand. Steve liked when he did that; Thor was possibly the only person in the world who could make him feel physically weak, even if it was only a little bit. He wondered how much Thor might be able to overpower him if he was really _trying_. That sent a shiver through him so he tried to push it out of his mind.  
  
Thor was looking at him expectantly. Steve felt like he did during all those medicals he'd had trying to get into the army. He pulled off his shirt, hands aching to wrap around his own chest. He looked down at the floor. This was silly, he was the peak of human physical perfection! But then, he was in front of a god . But he needn't have worried. Thor was practically bouncing on his toes with excitement.  
"A fine, _fine_ chest of hair! You truly are a man!"  
"Well, it's not really as thick as it'll get in a few weeks," Steve said, apologetically.  
"Then you shall grow ever manlier!" Thor ran a hand across Steve's chest and Steve had to restrain a moan.   
  
Right then, of course, Tony Stark had to walk in and ruin everything.  
  
"Woah, sorry guys, am I interrupting a little Brokeback action?" They both stared at him, nonplussed.   
"Guh, you guys don't ever get my hilarious pop culture references."   
Thor's hand was still on Steve's chest. Steve realised and stepped away, making the whole thing look far more... anything than what it was, which was nothing.  
  
"Tony! The Captain has decided to reclaim his natural masculinity!"  
"I don't think I even want to know what that means." Tony said, walking over anyway.  
Steve didn't need to look at his reflection in the gym's wall of mirrors to know he was blushing. But he wanted to stand firm. He wasn't about to be bullied by Tony for this. He could always get waxed later anyhow. He was enjoying this camaraderie with Thor too much to worry about what Tony was going to say.   
  
"Oh, so you're growing in the chest rug?" Tony made a _'huh'_ face and nodded, cool . Steve expected some kind of joke at his expense, but Tony just put in some earphones and started running on a treadmill. Steve pulled his shirt back on and put more weight on the dumbbells.  
  
A few weeks and many workouts later, Tony and Clint were leaving once more for Madame Jo Jo's. Thor had let the matter rest since Steve had joined him in his chest hair crusade and little more had been said.   
"Sure we can't tempt you, Steve?" Tony asked. "Isn't it itchy?" It was kind of itchy, more unusual than properly uncomfortable, but Steve wasn't about to admit that. He was actually quite proud of how thick it had become, though it wasn't anywhere near as plush as Thor's.  
"I'm fine, thank you." Steve said, curtly.  
"You know Lenska will be so mad if you come in in a couple weeks with a forest for her to have to uproot."  
"I know." Steve said quietly, looking hard at his newspaper.  
  
Later that morning, Steve and Thor worked out again. They had been doing it more regularly lately, not because either of them really _needed_ the training; Thor ate nothing but junk food and only got more muscly and Steve couldn't get unfit if he tried, but he told himself it felt good to train for hours every day. Especially if Thor was in the gym. Although Thor was usually there when he was. It was just a lot of co-incidences is all.  
  
Steve hadn't taken his shirt off in the gym since Tony had walked in on them, and today was no different. Since growing it in, he was scared to get his chest hair caught in anything, though Thor assured him it was unlikely. He was still acutely self-conscious about it though.   
  
Today, Steve taught Thor some more boxing moves, strapping his hands up and trying to teach him to be lighter on his feet whilst still packing a punch. It wasn't the most pertinent training for Thor, but it would be useful if he didn't have his hammer for some reason. After an hour or so, they were both as sore and as tired as a super soldier and a god could get, which isn't very, but both had sweated through their shirts. Thor took his off without a second thought, Steve steeling himself before taking off his own.  
  
He tried not to make eye contact and be too obvious that he was trying to gauge Thor's reaction, but the gasp he heard made it impossible for him not to look. Thor was agog, eyes fixed on his chest.   
"Steve! It is glorious!" Never one for personal boundaries, Thor immediately put his wrapped hand on Steve's chest, brushing his fingertips through the hair.   
"So soft! It's wonderful Steve!"   
Steve couldn't help but grin, standing there with the most manly man he'd ever seen exclaiming over _-his-_ chest hair. He ached to reach up and touch Thor, feel the hard muscle packed under the golden skin, brush his own fingertips through the hair there. As if he read his mind, Thor reached down and pulled Steve's hand up and onto his own chest.   
"Mine isn't as soft as yours," he said, sounding almost sorry.   
"No, it's..." Steve watched as Thor guided his hand across his own chest and down the hard planes of muscle on his stomach as Thor did the same on Steve's. He ought to have felt awkward, but Thor's untempered joy rubbed off on him and he let himself just enjoy the moment.  
"It's amazing." He finally finished, with a tiny, self conscious laugh.  
  
Thor was lost in revery. "You are truly male, are you not, Steve?"   
Steve didn't really know what he meant by that but shrugged anyway.  
"You are! The most potent man on Midgard perhaps?" Steve shrugged again.  
  
Thor frowned and let go of Steve's hand so he could turn him to the bank of mirrors on the wall and stand behind him. He hooked his head over Steve's shoulder and brought up a hand to ghost over his chest. The hairs he trailed over tickled and sent an involuntary shiver through Steve. He hoped Thor couldn't tell. Thor was so _close_ , his warm chest pressed right up against Steve's back, that hand brushing through the hairs on Steve's chest, the other resting on his hip to keep him in place.   
  
Steve swallowed.   
"Look, Steve, is that not the very picture of a _man_?" Thor was looking him in the eye through the mirror's reflection. Steve was at a loss for words. Held there by Thor's gaze as much as his hands. Steve's cock twitched to life in his pants; the tiniest movement, but Thor broke his gaze just long enough for Steve to make a dash for the showers.   
"Steve!" Thor called out after him, but he pretended not to hear.  
  
He yanked off his track pants and trainers, pulling at the ends of the wraps on his hands, cursing them for being so damned long. He tried to ignore the erection that was now raging between his legs, giving up with the second wrap and rushing to the shower before Thor could come after him.   
  
Why he thought the shower was a better place than anywhere else in the entire tower, Steve had no idea, but he washed up as fast as he could before grabbing his towel and practically sprinting up to his room. He'd be able to get in there, lock the door, jerk off and then... then what? It didn't matter, he just needed to get as far away from Thor as he could.   
  
He rushed in and locked the door behind him, leaning back on it and panting. And of course, sitting on the bed watching him was Thor.   
"Steve, I-"  
"Ahh!!" Steve cried out, grabbing a toy Captain America shield from the top of the chest of drawers by the door to protect his modesty; his boner was eminently obvious under the towel.   
Thor got up and approached him. He was still shirtless.  
  
"Steve, I am sorry if I upset you. It was rude of me to be so... forthcoming. I do not know how such things work on Midgard, but since you stopped waxing your chest, I..." Steve blinked. Was Thor _blushing_?   
Steve put two and two together and finally made four.  
"Thor, do you... like... me?"   
"Is it not obvious?" Thor sounded exasperated. "I have been partaking in these ridiculous training activities of yours for months!" Steve's face fell. "No! They have been enjoyable, but... I wanted to be with you, and you seem to enjoy them so much. Is that not what a date is? Doing things both parties enjoy? I'm so sorry if I offended you..."  
  
Steve, still holding the toy shield, his erection thankfully subsided enough to not be too showy, let out a laugh. He tried to temper it so as not to seem rude, but couldn't help himself.   
"No Thor, that's not exactly a date . But you... Uh." He ran out of steam, his mind stuck on the idea that Thor actually liked him like... that.  
Thor stood up to leave. "I am very sorry to have upset you. I won't bother you anymore." He looked like he was actually blushing.  
"No! No, I... Well, I mean, I like you too, Thor. I guess I have for a while now? But I didn't think you would like me, and, well..." Thor had looked up in surprise, shock turning to glee. Steve continued. "We could go on a normal date if you want? I mean, we can do whatever we want. Whatever _you_ want. Why _not_ have a date in the gym?"  
  
Thor seemed to consider that for a moment.   
"So we _were_ on a date, then?"  
"Well sure, why not?" Steve swallowed. Thor was coming closer.  
"Then, perhaps I might... kiss you?"  
Steve had to look up at Thor when he was this close, tipping his head up just so, eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
And it was as easy as that. Thor's mouth softly met his, lips parting gently and tongues gingerly sliding into one another. Steve deepened the kiss, dropping the plastic shield and bringing his arms around the lightly furred sides of the body he'd been eyeing for months.   
Thor moaned softly, bringing his body flush with Steve's and making his own arousal clear. Steve's cock was back at full mast, and strained for attention as Thor swept a hand from Steve's hip, up his chest and around the side of his neck, angling Steve's head to deepen the kiss still.   
  
They pushed each other to the bed, Steve landing on top of Thor as he pulled him down.   
"Your chest , Thor. I just..." Steve leaned down to finally rub his face into the hair there and breathe in the scent of his skin. He smelled like honey and pine needles, and man . He smelled like man.  
Thor rested a hand on Steve's head, brushing his fingers through the neat hair. He wrapped his other arm around Steve and rolled them over. He knelt up to look down on Steve, who felt warm and excited. Underneath Thor he felt at once protected and slightly in danger. It had been a long long time since anyone had physically outmatched him. Laying underneath Thor's broad shoulders, his tree trunk arms planted sturdily either side of his head, Steve was beside himself. He couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
"I should like to see the rest of your hair," Thor announced, grabbing for the towel that was doing a poor job of covering Steve's obvious excitement. Steve grabbed for it anyway, a last shred of modesty in what was quickly becoming an incredibly debauched experience. But before he could really do anything, Thor had buried his face in Steve's crotch and was audibly breathing in through his nose. He lifted up one of Steve's legs to lick a stripe from his taint, around his balls and cock, through his pubic hair and trailing up the light scattering of hair that rose up to his bellybutton, which he kissed. Steve's cock butted against Thor's chest and was quickly taken in hand and pumped half a dozen times. When Thor licked it, Steve fell back off the elbows he'd propped himself up on to watch and just let him go to town. How was this happening? He let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Do you like it?" Thor had stopped sucking his cock and was looking up, face awash with concern and his own saliva. "Oh Thor, you have no idea." Steve made to grab Thor's shoulder to pull him up flush with him once more, get a taste of that mouth again, but there was nothing to hold on to. And Thor just pushed him back down with one hand and continued sucking. The hand almost finished him off. How easily Thor could just dominate him, if he wanted to. Even if Steve put up a fight, Thor would probably win, and that just thrilled him to no end. He started bucking up into Thor's mouth reflexively, moaning, making Thor push down harder with that hand of his and Steve realised he couldn't buck up anymore. Thor was pushing him down harder than it looked like he was. Steve was pinned.   
  
Thor broke away once more, moments before Steve was about to come, making him cry out in frustration. "If I had known you liked me holding you still, I would have done it more in the ring." Thor said, darkly, going back to nipping at Steve's balls with his lips. Too gentle to be anything more than a tease. "You're so - strong." Steve choked out when Thor leaned up to kiss the hair on Steve's abdomen, down to tease at the longer hairs around his dick. He couldn't do a thing but lay there and take whatever Thor gave him. He probably could, if he had to, but he definitely didn't want to. He was losing his mind a little over the imagined sparks shooting between his own body and Thor's, being licked into him by that beautiful mouth. "Oh Thor. Hold me down. Hold me down and use me."   
"You do like this, don't you." Thor remarked, thoroughly pleased with himself to have worked out something Steve seemed to want to keep so private.  
Steve whimpered. "I've thought about you like this-"  
"I've thought about you, too."  
The thought of Thor jerking off in his shower to thoughts about him made his brain almost fall out of his head.   
"And, and what, what did you think about?" Steve was close.  
  
"I think about you struggling underneath me, not used to having a worthy opponent, outmatched but refusing to yield. And yet I take you anyway!" Thor surged up to kiss Steve on the mouth. "And I think about bringing you to Asgard as my mate. To show you off as the finest Midgardian there is."   
  
Thor was gently kneading the taut muscle that jutted between them, his own cock grinding into Steve's hip as they kissed deeply. Steve's faint after-shower smell mixed with the even fainter smell of his own musk, both mixed with Thor's natural Eau D'Asgard created a heady aroma that Steve couldn't get enough of. To know that Thor's mouth had been on his cock, even having seen it, it was like he needed his other senses to get in on this too.  
  
"You'd take me anyway? Even if I was trying to get away?"  
"Especially then." Thor said, eyes dark, lips trailing down to Steve's neck. Steve tried to repress a shudder. He wasn't altogether comfortable with how turned on the thought of Thor just having his way with him, permission or no, made him. But he tested it anyway. He pushed at Thor's arms as if to get away. Thor immediately moved so Steve could shuffle out from underneath him. Steve had a moment to be disappointed before Thor grabbed him around the waist, pinning him on the bed, face down. Steve caught his breath.   
  
"You wish to escape?" Thor said, almost sadly. He was testing these waters as much as Steve was.  
Steve grinned, head to one side. "No way. You can't make me yield." He struggled, pushing back against the hands on his waist. He could just see Thor's grin out of one eye as he bent his head again, licking up Steve's crease and biting him hard enough to make Steve yelp and kick. Thor didn't loosen his grip. "Do you yield, Steve Rogers?"  
"Nice try. I'm not going anywhere." Steve said defiantly. He made a show of his struggle to get out, tipping his hips so his butt stuck out and spreading his legs as wide as possible.  
The tongue returned, this time probing the one ring of muscle that Steve hadn't worked out in years. The hands tightened, pinning him like cast iron. Steve couldn't rub off on the sheets as there was no way to move with Thor just holding him there.  
  
"I shall have my way with you, Steve Rogers, whether you yield or not!" He declared, before probing once more with his tongue. Steve ground his own hardness into the sheets under the vague guise of trying to escape. When Thor was satisfied, he flipped Steve over, ever so easily much to Steve's delight. He struggled and this time Thor let him roll them over so Steve was atop him. Once there, Steve wasn't sure what to do, but took the opportunity to nuzzle into the chest hair that had gotten him here in the first place. It was so warm. He kissed Thor's chest, making him sigh happily. Thor placed a hand on Steve's neck, lightly at first, but slowly growing more possessive.   
  
Steve could feel Thor's arousal through his ever so midgardian gym clothes, and Steve for a moment imagined trying to prize Thor out of his elaborate armour after a battle, sweaty and grimy. He licked his lips and moved down. It had been a long time since he'd been so close to another man's cock, let alone a god's, but right now, all he wanted to do was see the thing. He hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband and gently pulled down, checking Thor's face to see if he approved. Thor was watching him intently with fire in his eyes.   
  
With a tug, Thor's cock popped free, bringing with it more of Thor's intoxicating smell. It was bigger than Steve's own, nestled in more of the same dark blonde hair, and uncut just as Steve's was. Steve tentatively licked at the tip of it, Thor all but roaring his approval. His hand was still resting on Steve's neck, and he moved it to grip Steve's hair firmly as he began to suck on the head, pulling him further down and then up and off, using him as Steve had asked moments earlier.  
  
"Steven, I have - thought of this. But this is far better than I ever might have dreamed."  
Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked, willing his throat to relax so he could take more. It had been a long time, but it all came back surprisingly easily. Thor gripped Steve’s shoulders firmly to maneuver him off the bed so he was kneeling under a standing Thor, his cock hanging there majestically. Steve’s mouth was already shiny with spit but he felt himself almost drooling at the sight of it.   
  
Without being asked, which was hot in itself, though Steve felt sure it shouldn’t be, Thor gripped Steve’s hair and started to gently fuck his mouth, Steve letting his jaw slacken and feeling his own cock flinch at every filthy noise his throat made as Thor’s beautiful, delicious dick nudged the back of his throat. Thor loudly stated his approval, gaining pace and letting Steve close his eyes and savour the sensation of being used so. He brought up a hand to gently brush Thor’s delightfully hairy balls, making Thor roar ever louder.   
  
“Enough!! I will have you, Steve Rogers! Completely.” The _completely_ almost finished Steve right then and there, but he was being lifted, _lifted_! up and being tossed onto the bed once more, Thor climbing over him and letting him almost crawl away before dragging him back with two firm hands on his waist. “You cannot escape so easily, little one.” Thor chided, leaning down to press his chest against Steve’s back and rest his full weight on him. Steve was completely trapped by Thor’s other-worldly mass, surely heavier than any normal human, even if they were the size of Thor. He could barely breathe. It was intoxicating.  
  
Thor brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair and kissed him on the back of the neck before _biting_ him, like a rutting animal. He growled too. Steve could feel Thor’s hard cock trapped between them and nudging his buttocks, his own dick he could feel leaking precome over his clean sheets. Yet another thing being ravaged tonight.   
  
Thor’s body weight lifted, but Steve didn’t struggle away this time, feeling Thor ever so gently brushing down his crease with a wet finger. A rumble of laughter vibrated out of Thor into Steve when he pressed in, making Steve gasp. Thor pushed him into the mattress with his other hand, stretching him out with the other before all too soon pressing in himself.   
  
The drag and stretch was far too much and Steve gritted his teeth and winced, willing himself to relax around the thick length intruding into him. It felt so damn good to be getting this though, having someone overpower him so.   
“Are you hurt, my Captain?” Thor asked, still pushing slowly in, rubbing small circles with the thumb on Steve’s back. Steve swallowed and tried to catch his breath, shaking his head. “N-no! I’m, I’m fine. Feels good. Do it?” Thor growled appreciatively, pushing pushing pushing until he was all the way in. He leaned down to press his chest against Steve’s back once more. Steve was breathless, and when was the last time he’d been out of breath?! He pushed up and was satisfied to feel Thor’s weight pressing down, immoveable. His chest was warm and soft against his back, he wanted to see it, run his hands across it again. He wriggled, and Thor pushed up and away from him, still seated inside him but still for the moment.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, eyes wild yet tempered with concern. Steve couldn’t believe he was so breathless, tried to catch his breath.   
“I want, can I, turn over?” He panted. Thor grunted and bit his neck again before slowly pulling back out, gently as he could but still pulling a cry from Steve as he came free.   
  
“Shh,” Thor said, manhandling Steve onto his back as if he weighed nothing at all. Steve watched Thor’s eyes flicker up and down his body, taking in the hair on his chest that had gotten them here in the first place. Thor licked his lips before slowly pushing back in, putting his hands on Steve’s chest as he did so, brushing them over his skin once he was fully back inside again.   
  
“It feels so good, Thor.” Steve huffed, reaching a hand up to pull Thor’s face closer to his. “Just need to,” Steve said before kissing him again. Thor started to rock in and out of him then, gently at first, breaking away from the kiss with a grunt as he began to pick up speed. He was brushing over Steve’s prostate on every stroke, it was impossible not to, being as big as he was, his skin on Steve’s feeling like electricity. Steve arched his back and Thor pushed his chest back down with his hands, easily since Steve didn’t even try to resist this time. He relaxed and let Thor ravage him, pounding into him and saying increasingly nonsensical things that Steve assumed were special Norse words that had no translation into English. It felt so incredible being overpowered like this, to truly let go and be taken care of by someone else for once. He thought briefly of Bucky but pushed him out of his mind. He could examine that whole mess of emotion at a later time. He wanted to savour this right now, drink as much of it in as he could. Things this good never lasted too long. He gripped his cock in hand, pumping it in time with Thor’s thrusts. It wouldn’t take long, but he wanted to draw it out as much as he could, hang on the edge of oblivion as long as possible.  
  
He brushed his free hand over Thor’s chest, closed his eyes to memorise the feel of it, the warmth, the moisture of the sweat that was from this, them fucking, right here and now. Thor’s hand was on his own chest, but he moved it as he collapsed down onto him as he came, face buried in Steve’s neck, biting and sucking and growling as he fucked a few last times into Steve and pumping his release inside him. The stuttering thrusts and the feeling of having been utterly despoiled made short work of Steve’s own orgasm, ripping through him as Thor pulled all the way out and a drip of his cum came too, sliding down Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered as Thor gripped his cock and sucked out the last drops of his release, and he wished he could come again just at that. He knew even as it was happening it would be masturbation fodder perhaps for the rest of his life.  
  
Thor crawled up next to him, kissed him long and slow once more. Steve felt deliciously wrecked, like a piece of meat that had been mercilessly tenderized. He lay there, sure he would never move again, Thor’s arm coming to rest across his chest, soft and warm but with an unmistakable air of possessiveness. It made Steve’s breath catch. Thor pushed against his side, rolling them so they were both laying on their sides, Steve glad to be - for once - the little spoon.   
  
Thor nuzzled into his neck, ticklish kisses and nips that gave him goosebumps. Thor rubbed over his chest again, fingers skating through cooling cum, giving him pause. Steve made to get up to find something, anything, to clean up and get back to that space in Thor’s huge safe arms. But Thor held him tight, growling in protest at Steve’s attempt to escape. Blindly, Thor’s hand searched for a loose corner of the sheets they were laying on and wiped Steve down with a fair amount of efficiency, considering he couldn’t see what he was doing. Thor kept up his kisses all the while, Steve melting beneath them. If he wanted him here, then here he would stay. Thor’s warm body behind his was enough even without a sheet or blanket to cover them, and Steve was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Thor’s breaths.   
  
  
THEEEE   
EEEENNNDDDD


End file.
